1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a heat pipe type heat-dissipating device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a heat pipe type heat-dissipating device which is capable of forming a spiral pipe loop for the heat pipe type heat-dissipating device into a specific shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic component such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode), a CPU of a computer, a chipset of a video card, a power transistor or the like generates heat during operation. When overheated, the electronic component may malfunction or may be damaged, which requires a heat-dissipating device for preventing the overheating.
As an example of such a heat-dissipating device, there is known a heat pipe type heat-dissipating device. This heat pipe type heat-dissipating device uses a heat transfer mechanism which transfers a large amount of heat in the form of latent heat through expansion and contraction of the volumes of bubbles and a working fluid inside a pipe, thereby assuming a high efficiency of heat dissipation.
In this respect, Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0895694 issued to the present applicant discloses a heat pipe type heat-dissipating device using a fluid dynamic pressure (FDP) and having a pipe loop with a plurality of micro pipe windings.
A process of forming such a pipe loop involves a plastic deformation process of the pipe loop. However, even after the plastic deformation process, part of the pipe loop may not undergo sufficient plastic deformation and may be elastically restored and distorted, thereby making it difficult to form the pipe loop into a desired shape.
Further, it is difficult to arrange the spiral pipe loop in a radial shape and form it into a cylindrical shape, which requires a lot of time and efforts.